Tangled in the sheets
by delena1864
Summary: Elena Gilbert owner of a muti-billonaire company marries Niklaus Mikealson straight out of high school. They seem like they have the perfect marriage to the outside but are they really?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

"I fuckin hate you, you're nothing but a..."

"Say it go ahead,so worthless. Nobody even wants you,even your pussy is dry"

"If nobody wants me,then why are you even here" I yelled angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry,I didn't realize I was entitled to" Klaus yelled almost slapping her.

" Go ahead Nik,punch me,slap me you know you wanna do it" I said taunting him. " you know what get the fuck out,go to your damn whore" I say mockingly. " have fun Bitch,don't me stop you" he yelled slamming the door hard.

A/N Please be gentle. Should I contuine this story. Please review and let me suggestions to make this story better.


	2. Chapter 3

(Flashback)

"Damon!What are you doing here?My husband will be here any minute" Elena said throwing her hand to her chest in alarm.

"I...Missed you" he said rubbing the back of his neck. She was in a black silk nightie. He couldn't get enough of her.

"You can't keep showing up here unannounced every time you need me Damon, what if someone saw you? She questions crossing her arms,making her cleavage more viable.

Damon shuffled on his feet."relax baby,no one would question us besides they know I have a girlfriend. Plus I'm your kids sitter" he replies pushing off the wall,walking towards her. Slamming her body against the wall. I nuzzeled against his hand.

"Oh don't be like that" he whispered in her ear.

"You know you missed me" he kept His hand over my mouth and moved his other hand inside of her dress,roughly squeezing each of her breasts in his hands. He tilted her head to the side,exposing her neck to him. Pressing his face against her warm skin and inhaled deeply.

"I know you missed me too" he mumbled,his lips brushing against her collarbone. He spun her around swiftly still covering my mouth,pushing me against the wall. I looked up at him,my eyes hooded in lust and pleasure. Pressing his body against mine.

He chuckles as he slid down my underwear,muttering something about making it easy. I felt him rip my nightie off my body. He was inside me,quick and ruthless. My moans were muffled as his hand pressed harder against my mouth. His lips crashed up onto mine,slamming me back into the wall.

His hand ran down the small of my back,tipping my hips upwards and contuined to fuck me savagely.

I moaned loudly against his hand. That was all I needed ,he knew exactly how I liked it. How to get me off. I clenched my thighs around him and closed my eyes. I arched my back away from the wall and crashed into him again and again. I pulled his hair with all my strength and let out my own animalistic growl against his hand.

I heard the car come into the driveway. Grabbing his shirt pulling him closer. "He's here,you must leave" I demanded pushing him to the back door. He shoved her against the wall,gripping her wrists instantly bruising.

"Leave" I demanded again,grabbing his face in my hands. "I'll call you, please leave" I whispered.

"Fine,you better" he hissed missing her once more before leaving.

I grabbed my robe quickly fastening around my body.

"Hi honey" I say walking into the room,wine in my hand.


	3. Chapter 4

(Flashback)

"Your caught,I caught you" I yelled walking towards him slowly."And your not gonna talk your way outta of this" I say leaning over the counter. "How many Nik, are there?" I ask looking at him.

" what does it matter? Hmm?,I'm a man we have needs,its not that our sex life hasn't been great. It has been more than great. It just I have different needs,and Katherine... She's willing to take care of those needs". I scoff in disgust. "I'm not going to sit here and take care of YOUR kid,and clean the house,more spefically MY house. While you decide to fool around, and drink honey " I say confidentiality waving my finger in his face, taunting him. He rolls his eyes not believing me. "I will not do that, I pay the bills your tabs,Everything" I yell poking him in the chest. "Sorry! I love you,yes,but I'm not your fucking doormat to do what you please" I yell tearing up a bit.

"I'm your fucking wife! Wife. You can't do this any..." I gasp as he slaps me across the face.

"What? I can't hit you?"

"No,you can't " just then he punches me into the ground.

"I'm a man honey, its no contest" he says standing over me. " you have to understand Lena, I thought you would Comply ,because I make the money" he contuined as he still towered me.

"No honey,you don't I do. I pay everything that you are accustomed to. Your just a lowly car mechanic. While I run a muti-billionaire company"I spat,pushing him away."Get ready, sweetie" I say,slamming the door.

A/N: I'll be doing a serious of flashbacks. So plz review. Most importantly Enjoy:)


	4. Chapter 5

Flashback

He pinned her against the wooden cabinet and had no intention on letting her go. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, and she became herself again in his arms. She felt like he found her again, and Elena moaned into his mouth. His tongue teased her bottom lip,sucking on it and begged her for entrance. Elena granted him entrance and he lost control. Damon ran his hands down her back and squeezed her ass before heading to the backs of her knees and he lifted her up onto the cabinet, setting her on it. Books and stuff fell off by a sweep of Damon's hand but they didn't even hear the crashes, they were too wrapped up in eachother.

He climbed on top of her, taking his shirt off and he growled low in his throat when she raked her fingernails down his chest and came back up. She grabbed his head, fingernails again digging into his scalp but he felt no pain just pleasure,"There's my girl,"Damon whispered as he took of her top and kissed the tops of her breasts and worked on her jeans.

"I've missed you,baby."He groaned as he finished his task,and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Me too."Elena whispered before kissing him again.

Soon after,they made it upstairs.

A/N Enjoy:)


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_(Flashback)_

"_Lucky Son of a bitch!" Ric yelled as he punched Damon on the arm._

"_Shut the fuck up Ric" I said smirking grabbing his books from his locker._

"_Nah dude you fucked a MILF"._

"_She's married Damon" interjects Stefan_

"_So what, she's one sexy piece of ass" He says smirking_

"_Shut the hell up guys, seriously this is between us got it." I say turning to Stefan and Ric. "Not even Caroline got it "grabbing Stefan by the collar. "Got It?"_

"_Okay, okay. I swear I won't tell anyone, Even Caroline as if I would betray you" Ric swore as they walked to Damon's baby blue 1967 Camaro._

"_And you Stefan" I ask angrily shoving him against my baby_

"_Okay, okay I promise I swear" Stefan says frightened of his brother._

_As they drove home as usual, turning onto Damon's street and he laughed._

"_She so wants this" he chuckled pulling to stop_

"_What?" Ric asked confused_

"_It's her!" he hissed_

"_Where? Well go….she must want more" Ric whispered_

"_Get out Ric, you 2 Stefan" pushing them out the car. "Oh on second thought take the car and don't come till I call you "he says getting out of the car._

_Elena got out of her when he reached his front door._

"_Damon. Baby" she purred standing by her car in tight pencil skirt, heels, and a leather jacket._

"_Elena what is you needed" _

"_I needed to see you, at least tell me you want me" she says pushing me to the wall_

"_Yes I want you" he says closing the door._

"_Is anyone here?" she asks gesturing her arms outwards to his house_

"_No. My mom is out". At 'work' he thought internally "and my brother is out"._

"_Good. I needed you." She bit her lip, as Damon spins me into his body._

"_Touch me" I said desperately. I gasped as his hands traveled down the side of my body, over the side of my breasts, and rested on my hips. "All in good time", Damon whispers gruffly in my ear. His warm breath tickles my neck and I shiver. I feel Damon smirk against my hair. _

_My body starts to burn, as I push my ass back rubbing against the bulge in Damon's pants and I start to grind my hips slowly against his. I feel him getting hard as I press myself deeper into him. I smile because he getting an erection against me is satisfying on so manway levels._

_His hands rub my thighs as he gyrates his hips, pushing himself into me. I let a small moan escape my lips as I feel his hardness press against me. I'm practically dripping wet from my core, it feels like he touching every nerve on my body. As his hands travel up my thighs, over my stomach._

"_Damon, stop teasing" I growl. He chuckles in my ear and his hands start inching higher and higher, torturing me with each second. I want him inside me. I want him… to pound into me. For him to fucking fuck me._

" _Do you know how sexy you look in that tight skirt," Damon purrs into my ear_

_A/N : Technically this Chapter 5 or 4. Enjoy:)_


End file.
